


Clown Invasion

by ravewriter



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Clowns, Death, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fisting, Food Porn, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Aliens come to Earth and eat us all.





	Clown Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
> **_Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._ **

Kyle knew this was a bad idea. He knew if from the moment he even thought about it. But it was a choice between starving to death or risking his life for food. Either way he had a very high chance of dying, and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

Starving, or having all the blood sucked out of you.

Both were painful. Both were terrifying. But at least if he starved to death it would be in the comfort of his own home. If he went outside…

Even thinking about it made him shiver. He had finally run out of food. It had been months of being safe and sound in his attic, where the evil alien clown things weren’t looking for people. No, the clowns liked to simply roam the streets, looking for the easy targets. The ones who were willing to risk their lives. Kyle wasn’t one of those people.

At least, not until now. He hadn’t eaten in two days and the nearest place for any chance of food was at least a twenty minute walk away. At least, it was that long on a normal day. If he left the house he’d have to stop and hide every minute to make sure he wasn’t being followed, and he’d have to make sure that he had a place to run and hide at all times.

Thinking about it gave him a headache. Maybe he should just stay home. He wasn’t too fond of clowns.

The aliens had come nearly six months ago. At least, that’s what his calendar said. He’d been keeping count. The electricity went off around the third month, so he’d resorted to using his mom’s calendar to keep count.

The aliens were too similar to clowns to call them anything else. They all had strange coloured hair. It was either red, green, blue, or yellow. Their eyes were large, fully black, and their noses were almost always very flat and wide. Their skin was chalky white, and their body was fairly humanoid, only their torsos were longer and their legs were shorter. The only clothing they wore were baggy pants in all sorts of colours that was usually an opposite to their hair colour.

The scariest part, though, was their mouths. They didn’t have a mouth, really. It was like a tube of skin that stretched about a yard, and it had a litter of daggered teeth at the end of what resembled a suction cup.

Kyle’s family had all died by the hands of the clowns. They had all been left bloodless, with a circle of round stab wounds in various sizes. Kyle had noticed that it was almost always on the neck, right by the artery there, however his youngest sister had one on the artery on her leg. The wounds didn’t bleed. They couldn’t when there was no blood left.

He was quick to make up his mind. He’d die either way, at least if he died he knew he’d be dying the way his family had.

Dressed in a black hoodie and black sweatpants, Kyle kept his steps light as he opened the door of his house. It was dark outside, but it wasn’t quiet. It hadn’t been quiet since the clowns had come. Instead, all you could hear was circus music at night. Kyle didn’t know where the music came from, only that it was playing as soon as the sun went down.

He figured it might be a party of sorts. The clowns were always out during the day; he’d never seen any outside at night. Which is why he’d waited till nightfall to fetch some food.

Despite his heart racing, Kyle made his way down the familiar path to the small grocery store. There were dead bodies everywhere. They weren’t covering every inch, but there was at least a single corpse in every direction you looked.

Kyle had been staring out his window at them for long enough to not be too bothered by it. Not that it didn’t make him nauseous, he’d simply gotten used to the sight a little.

Miraculously, Kyle had made it to the shop. The door had been flung off its hinges, and the windows had been smashed. The shop, however, wasn’t as scarce as Kyle thought it would be. That only made him even more scared than he already was.

That meant that barely anyone had made it far enough to get the food from this place.

Kyle quickly ducked into the shop, going to the aisle of tins. The moon was almost full, which meant it gave him enough light to see what he was doing, and thanks to the windows being smashed he was only just able to see the writing on the tins.

He’d put three cans in his backpack when he heard a thump in the aisle next to him. His hands paused and he held his breath, his heart pulsating when he heard another thump.

He was dead. He should never have left. He scanned the area, putting the backpack down quietly as he walked in the opposite direction that the other thumps were going. After a short hesitation, he quickly laid on his stomach and shuffled under the metal shelving, trying to calm his breath.

He should have killed himself. He should have stayed home and killed himself in the quickest and least painful way possible. But he hadn’t. He’d taken the risk, and he knew that despite his attempts to hide, the thing would find him.

He could see the large shoes of the clown. They stepped casually, turning down the aisle that Kyle had been in only moments before.

The clown hadn’t come through the front. It had been in there the entire time he had been. It had heard him, Kyle knew it. It was playing with him.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut as the large feet passed him, and tensed when they paused. A few moments passed, and Kyle wondered if he should have checked if it was still there, but it definitely was.

He yelped when he felt hands wrap around his ankles, and he gasped when the alien pulled him from under the shelving. It’s laughter was strange, as if it were laughing from a closed mouth, but Kyle wouldn’t know because he was determined to keep his eyes shut.

The clown sat on his legs as it continued to laugh, and Kyle cried out when he felt it ripping his shirt off with sharp claws. Kyle squirmed and kicked, whimpering as he tried to get away. He didn’t want to die like this!

But the clown was heavy, and no attempts that Kyle made had him gaining more than an inch of ground.

Kyle had tears in his eyes as he tried to squirm away from the alien that was ripping the side of his pants. He’d never seen them do this. Was it going to eat all of him, or was it trying to find an artery?

The clown kept Kyle on the floor as it took his pants off, leaving Kyle in only his shoes. As soon as it pulled his hips up, Kyle knew exactly what its intentions were.

“No, no!” Kyle pleaded desperately, pushing at its hands with his own as he tried to crawl away, but the clown only laughed louder, its long nails digging into his skin painfully. “No! Please, please, I’ll do anything! Stop!”

The clown took a hand from Kyle’s hip to push it’s pants down, pulling out a hard cock. It was nearly nine inches long, and nearly three inches thick. It placed the throbbing knob by Kyle’s clenched entrance, and Kyle was starting to give up. He was too weak, too hungry. His muscled hurt already.

Kyle tensed when he felt the knob at his entrance, and with one hard thrust the clown pushed his length into Kyle, who screamed out in pain, trying desperately to crawl away again. He wanted the pain gone. It was worse than he had even expected. He’d never have come if he knew this was a risk.

He could feel himself rip. It stung as the clown pulled out to its knob, before slamming back in, and the force of it made Kyle jerk forward, losing the balance he had on his hands and made him fall, hitting his chin on the ground.

“Please,” Kyle cried, but the clown ignored him, laughing as it thrust into him hard, hitting him painfully inside at the depth. Was it blood that he could feel dripping down his thighs? “Take it out! Please, please, please, it hurts!”

The clown continued its merciless thrusts, pulling him back against itself as it jerked forward. After a few minutes of this, Kyle had stopped struggling, only sobbing and whimpering as the alien fucked him painfully. But then the clown pulled out, and Kyle was sure it hadn’t cum in him.

But the clown had other plans. It sat back, keeping a hand on Kyle’s hip to keep him in place as its other hand straightened and formed a point in the best that it could. It pressed the tips of its fingers against Kyle’s entrance, the nails not so painful as they were all bundled up together.

Kyle barely noticed what it was doing until it had managed to push its fingers in up to the second knuckles. Kyle started sobbing even louder. He had no strength left anyway, it wasn’t like trying to get away would do him any good.

The clown pulled out a little, then shoved his hand against Kyle’s ass, but not getting his final knuckles through.

Kyles cried out in pain. It was stretching him too much. He knew hell would be better than this. The clown didn’t even pull its hands back out, it kept pushing against Kyle’s ass, twisting its wrist to try and lodge its way inside, but it wasn’t working, especially with Kyle now trying to straighten up to get away from it.

The laughing paused, and a terrifying growl made Kyle tense. The alien pulled him back so he was in a ball, his knees to his chest and his forehead on the ground, his ass out perfectly. The clown moved and finally decided to sit on Kyle’s back, making the boy grunt. The clown began laughing again at Kyle’s trembling body.

It grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise from the shelf next to it, ripping the lid off and shoving the neck of the bottle into Kyle’s hole, and he yelped when the clown squeezed the bottle, emptying at least half of it into his anus. The clown pulled it out again, pouring more on his hand and rubbing it around, and then shaped his hand like before.

This time it wasn’t as hard. Kyle screamed in pain as the clown’s entire hand managed to slip into him, and he cried out helplessly as the clown laughed loudly, pulling its hand out and shoving it back in again and again.

It finally took its hand out and moved back behind Kyle’ who didn’t move. He couldn’t. His muscles were done. He hadn’t eaten in days, and he’d officially lost his strength. If the clown didn’t decide to eat him after this, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get back up.

The clown turned its hand into a fist, grabbing Kyle’s ass cheek in one hand, before punching its hand into Kyle’s ass, making him cry out again. His hole was purple already with bruises, and although the bleeding had slowed down, it still stung. It all stung.

It was then that Kyle felt something on his lower back. He squealed and tensed as he felt dozens of long and sharp teeth pierce his skin, and the mouth sucked around them, forcing them deeper into his skin.

The clown stared sucking his blood from his body as it continued to punch into Kyle. After a few minutes it got bored, straightening its hand again and pushing deeper into Kyle, who wasn’t doing anything but crying now. He was getting quieter. Everything was becoming dizzy the longer the alien drank his blood.

The clown felt around the inside of the boy, shoving its hand into him further until it reached its elbow. Kyle could feel it in his stomach. He swore it was in there, but it had only reached the bend of his intestine. The clown bent its wrist and slipped its elbow in, the width of its arm painfully stretching not only his ass, but his intestines, too.

“Please,” Kyle breathed, realising that he was dying. He was losing his senses. The pain was fading, and so was his sight. His ears were ringing, and it felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen, but his body wouldn’t breathe deeper when he wanted it to.

The clown watched the body go limp, but that didn’t stop it from fisting the boy at an unnecessary speed. It wanted the human to cry some more, but it was dead now. It was no more fun.

It unceremoniously pulled its arm from the boy, slipping its cock back in, thrusting hard into the body that was now slowly losing its shape. The boy’s arms were by his sides now, jerking forward with each thrust the alien made.

The clown giggled as it pulled out of Kyle, grabbing another bottle of mayonnaise and ripping the lid off. He shoved almost the entire bottle into him, lifting his hips so he could empty the bottle inside of him, and then continued to empty three more. It lifted Kyle’s hips and shook them so the mayonnaise went deeper before dropping the boy and crawling over to the boy’s head.

It grabbed his hair, and when it pulled Kyle’s head up, Kyle’s eyes were unseeing, his jaw slack.

The alien didn’t care, in fact it turned it on more. It shoved its cock into Kyle’s mouth, thrusting down the boy’s bulging throat as it forced Kyle’s head against him.

Finally, the clown shot its load into Kyle’s throat, and it dropped Kyle on the ground as it stood up, taking its mouth from Kyle’s back.

Time to find a new human.


End file.
